Socks
by AmorLorna
Summary: Levy has a small gift she would like to give to a certain Iron Dragon Slayer, but she has to find him first! Gajeel/Levy


**I just watched episode 69 of Fairy Tail, and the part when Gajeel realised he was the only Dragon Slayer without a cat, well a plot came along and smacked me in the face! And this fic was born~! :D (My FIRST Fairy Tail fan fiction!) **

**Disclaimer: I disclaim! *sob* Fairy Tail is not mine, it belongs to Mashima-Sama! TT^TT**

* * *

><p>Levy was bubbling with excitement, she had no clue how she managed to keep it in all through the morning. <em>Kyaaa~ I can't wait to give Gajeel his present~!<em>

She burst through the doors of the guild, hoping to find the iron dragon slayer quickly, she held a small box in her hands with numerous holes in it, "Has anybody seen Gajeel-san?"

Jet and Droy appeared before her, immediately at her service, "Levy-chan! We've missed you lately, where have you been?" Whined Jet, tears of joy running down his face at seeing their Levy-chan once again in the past few weeks.

"We've missed you Levy-chaaan!" it was Droy's turn to whine, and he had duplicate tears running down his cheeks.

Levy smiled, "Oh guys! I'm sure you can cope for a few measly weeks without me! I had something important to do, could you help me find Gajeel-san?" she said sweetly.

The men immediately perked up, mirrored expressions of determination set into their faces, "Hai! Levy-chan!" they shouted in unison, and had disappeared on their search for Gajeel before Levy had a chance to thank her friends.

She chuckled, "Those two…" she shook her head, her smile never faltering and begun searching through the guild.

He wasn't at the bar.

He wasn't under any of the tables.

He wasn't in the café.

He wasn't at the gift shop.

He wasn't under any chairs, or even sitting on them.

And he wasn't on the second floor.

Levy ended up at the bar, Jet and Droy joined her soon after, "Gomen, Levy-chan, we couldn't find Gajeel-san anywhere," Jet said, a frown on his face.

"I was certain I saw him this here this morning though, he was upstairs by the balcony brooding with a dark aura as usual, watching all of us down here," Droy said, scratching his head in confusion.

Levy sighed, "He must have left then, I couldn't find him either," she looked down at the box in her hands, a look of disappointment on her face, "I really wanted to give this to him as well,"

"Ah!" she looked up suddenly, a look of recognition on her face, "I know where he is! Thank you so much for your help guys, I'll see you later okay?" and with that she ran out of the guild, leaving her friends looking after her, their faces ones of confusion.

"I wonder what she wanted to give to Gajeel-san?" Droy mused, looking deep in thought.

"That doesn't matter, what matter is…" Jet began and locked gazes with Droy.

They grabbed onto each other suddenly, endless tears falling from their eyes, "WE CAN NEVER WIN LEVY-CHAN'S LOVE AGAINST GAJEEL-SAAAAAN!" they whined in unison, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Bakana," Cana said pitifully, as she reached what must have been her tenth beer of the day so far.

Levy stopped, panting heavily from the amount of running she had just endured, but she had made it to her destination, she had not been one hundred per cent sure if she came to the right place, she just hoped she had. She did not even know what possessed her to go there; there was just something inside her, telling her this was where he would be.

Levy looked up, and sure enough standing by the river bank with his back to her was Gajeel, his long unruly raven hair swayed against his back in the slight breeze, and even from where she was standing, and unable to see his face, she could tell that in that moment, he was truly at peace, content even.

She let a smile escape onto her lips, and she walked toward him, her face blushed in the midst of her excitement, she gripped the box slightly tighter, but within her giddiness lurked nervousness, despite her confidence that he would love her gift, there was still the matter of the context he would take the situation. Levy had never presented Gajeel with a gift before, nor he to her, and it was not even as if they had a profound friendship, or relationship of any sort. Of course, they spoke in idle conversation every now and then, and he would throw a compliment her way…

But would he think this was just a gift from one friend to another?

Or… something more?

And what would his reaction be to whatever conclusion he came to?

Levy quickly shook her head of her thoughts, yes she was aware of her gradually growing feelings for this man, but really, she had just wanted to do something nice for him, and she had to go through with it.

She stopped a few steps behind him, and coughed lightly to indicate her presence, "What do you want?" he growled, and then turned to face the culprit who decided to interrupt his deep thoughts.

Upon seeing who stood before him however, had him freeze any insults he would have thrown at them.

Levy took a step forward, "Gajeel-san, sorry if I interrupted anything, it's just, I-I have something for you,"

His brow furrowed slightly, and stood closer to Levy, just a breath away from her, and reached out for the box in her small hands.

"What is this?" he now held the box, and looked at with utter confusion.

Levy looked him in the eyes, and suddenly, any words she had been about to say were completely lost to her. His eyes, they were so intense as they held her own, she did love his eyes.

Holding the box in one hand, the other shook the bluenette's shoulder gently, "Levy-san, are you okay?" his voice was so gentle, and calming, he had never spoken in such a way to Levy before.

Blinking, Levy snapped out of her trance, and she smiled brightly, "Yes, sorry about that, this is a gift for you! I worked really hard on it, so you better like it!" she said, giggling when she was finished, she was certain he would love her present, she just could not wait to see his face.

Gajeel was completely taken aback, no one had ever given him anything before, a gift or otherwise.

"Well what are you waiting? Open it up!" Levy exclaimed.

Gajeel looked back down at the box, and slowly he undid the bright red bow, letting it glide to the grassy floor, and then opened the lid of the box, when he did, however, his eyes grew so wide as he took in the sight from within the box.

Levy giggled, "Do you like it?"

Gajeel looked up to Levy's grinning face, and blushed slightly, "I… I love it, thank you, Levy-san,"

"I knew you would!"

Gajeel smiled at her slightly, and looked back down to what lay peacefully in the box in his hands.

What lay there was in fact a tiny kitten, it had silky raven fur with a white patch over its eye, its feet were also white, and it looked so cute sleeping soundly amongst all of the cotton bedding.

"She's a magical cat, just like Happy and Charles, it was quite the effort to find an egg, but I managed to find someone who was willing sell it, I guess my absence in the guild is explained by this... I had to stay with at all times, keeping it warm until it hatched, I was so excited the whole time though!" she paused with a small giggle, "I just knew you would love it," she spoke softly, her smile small and affectionate, a slight blush dusted across her cheeks, and her deep brown eyes glistening in the midday sun, and as Gajeel's crimson red eyes met hers, he could not find it in himself to look away.

"H-How did you know I wanted one anyway?"

"Oh, you know, you mentioned once how you were the only Dragon Slayer in our guild who didn't have a cat yet, and how you would like one, and so I thought, why not give you one as a gift?"

He could not believe what he was hearing; Gajeel had simply mentioned that in passing, on one of those rare moments when he and Levy would actually converse, he had never once thought that she was paying attention.

Gajeel decided that now was the time, now was the time he would take one small step in showing Levy what he felt for her, and so he leaned down to her height (which was quite a bit far down) and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

She gasped, not expecting that reaction out of him at all, he pulled back quickly, his own blush deepening, "I really appreciate it, Levy-san,"

Levy giggled again, her smile growing, "I'm so glad you like it!" she grabbed his hand, startling him, and pulled him over to the river bank, and dragged him down to sit beside her.

When they were settled, they began chat idly to one another, happiness and love emanating from them in waves, Levy even managed to get a few laughs out of the man beside her, she loved his laugh, and she wanted to hear it more often.

After a few hours, Levy was sat with her legs sprawled in front of her, leaning back on her hands, The box rested between herself and Gajeel who was lying on the grass with his hands behind his head, the both of them looking up at the crystal blue sky above them, watching the birds fly past, the kitten still snoozing peacefully.

A sudden thought occurred to the bluenette, "Gajeel-san?"

"Hm…"

"What are you going to name her? Your kitten?"

"Hm… I was thinking… Socks,"

Levy laughed, "Socks?" she asked, looking over at the man beside her, he had a bright grin lighting up his face, and it truly took Levy's breath away.

"Yeah! Why not? She looks like she's wearing socks doesn't she?"

Levy's laughter dimmed leaving behind an amused smile on her face as she peeked into the box to get a good look at the cute little kitten. Her white feet did indeed make it look like she was wearing socks.

She giggled, "I suppose she does," _Yes, Socks is perfect…_


End file.
